Electronic devices have advanced dramatically over the years. As such devices have become increasingly complex, they have also generally become smaller and, in many cases, more fragile. A wide assortment of electronic device cases have been designed over the years and many have provided at least some measure of protection for the corresponding electronic devices. For example, some cases have protected electronic devices from being damaged when experiencing drops or other physical shocks while other devices have included waterproof casings.
Regardless of the primary purpose of these electronic device cases, such cases have generally resulted in a decreased experience or performance of certain types of information that may emanate from the protected electronic device such as audio information, e.g., sounds, voice, and music. Current electronic device cases also tend to negatively impact certain types of information to be received by the electronic device such as audio information, e.g., sound or voice data to be received by a microphone component of the electronic device.
There remains a need for a way to address these and other problems associated with the prior art.